


Pivotal

by tomy



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomy/pseuds/tomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, filler scene for Junk Yard Dog, taking place directly after Kitt's solo run on the test track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pivotal

Knight Rider characters copyright Glen A Larson 

Pivotal  
By Tomy 

Kitt felt himself hoisted up off the ground. He hated that feeling. Knowing that he had no mobility frightened him. More so now, after he had been shown how easily he could be hurt. He could still feel himself slide off the forklift into the acid pit. The pit itself hadn't 'hurt', but feeling his systems being dissolved, one by one, knowing there was no escape, that Michael could do nothing to help him...the car shuddered briefly. 

Michael and Bonnie were walking around him, towards his hood. His partner stopped, laying a hand on the bottom section of his door paneling, causing another type of shiver to run through the car. The fact that Michael was there baffled him - for lack of a better way of expressing his feelings. Kitt was more than well aware of Michael's knowledge when it came to his systems - or lack there of - as the case my be. But he was here, ducking under his hood, attaching cables and wires as Bonnie asked him to. The mirror that was situated in front of his prow enabled him to see clearly what his friends were doing. 

Kitt recognized Michael's stance, the sheer determination as he moved around, learning, helping.... not once did he react negatively, as Kitt was used to when Michael approached the sophisticated aspects of his circuitry, and programming. Both Bonnie and Michael knew there was nothing wrong with his programming. It was his self esteem. Yes there were a number of modifications that were needed for the car body. His suspension was not tuned properly, the brakes were too loose, and his turbine fuel was not injecting at the proper rate. 

And there was Michael, working on the car body while Bonnie went over the programming, making sure his circuits functioned, that all responses were accurate. He felt Michael turn his wheel, almost teasing the AI as he tightened the brake cable. 

No, Michael wouldn't let him give up. 

Kitt was beginning to think he'd made a grave mistake trying to fool his partner and friend earlier on the test track. 

He had never truly felt Michael's hands under the hood before. Yes, he had tinkered in emergencies, but Kitt was usually too busy trying to access his functions, or guiding Michael to be this aware of what his partner was doing. Michael was working close to a perceptor as he checked the fuel lines, occasionally brushing it with his arm. It was so different from Bonnie. She had a delicate touch. Michael's exuded strength. Both had a softness in the caring movements. Kitt found himself paying more attention to Michael than to Bonnie. Not because he didn't trust Michael, more that he found himself fascinated, that he liked having Michael work on him. 

Twelve hours later, Michael stood beside his partner as he lowered the car back to the ground. There was a certain satisfaction to his smile. He and Bonnie continued to unhook cables once his tyres were firmly on the ground. 

Looking around as Bonnie wound the cables back up and tucked them neatly away, Kitt realized Michael had left. Without a word, his partner had vanished from his scanners. Kitt found himself strangely hurt. He was used to Michael coming and going as he pleased. Why should this bother him now? The fact that he had taken such in interest in repairing his systems should be more than enough. But it wasn't. Kitt found himself falling back into the dark thoughts that had been plaguing his CPU since Bonnie had revived him, reactivating his systems.  
The door closing gently across the room attracted his attention. Bonnie turned as Michael walked in, carrying a small sprayer in his hands. 

"Alright. And now, the final touch." 

If Kitt had a jaw, he knew it would be on the ground. Crouching beside him, Michael began to spray on his black MBS. A new emotion filled him as he felt the spray cover his body. Michael was literally hand painting him. Taking his time, making sure the coating was smooth, consistent. Bonnie had hopped up onto one of the benches, watching with an affectionate smile as Michael moved around the car, pausing from time to time as he refilled the small spray cannister. Kitt knew his partner, and Michael was not one to expend such lengthy efforts. Dropping the hood, covering the windows, Michael's movements remained fluid through the hours he took to paint the car. 

Pulling off the last of the coverings, Michael touched Kitt's driver's side window. 

"I'm gonna take a quick break and clean up while you dry. Okay Pal?" 

"Michael.." His driver paused by the machinery closest to the exit. Kitt was at a loss. "Thank you." Michael's smile was so full of hope and love. 

"You're welcome." Kitt watched as Michael left the R&D facility, making his way back to the manor house. 

The sun was just beginning to rise as Michael and Bonnie opened the bay door behind the Trans Am. Kitt startled, not realizing his friends had returned. Not expecting them so soon. Michael's breath fogged in the chill as he asked Kitt to back out. Hesitantly, Kitt started the engine. It roared to life in a very familiar and comforting manner. The spark of confidence he had felt earlier was returning. Backing out, then turning to face the test track, Kitt waited, engine idling smoothly. 

Glancing up towards the morning sunrise, Michael pulled out his sunglasses. Grabbing the door handle, he opened it, dropping easily into the car. Kitt felt another shudder go through him as Michael's weight settled into the seat. It felt so right to have him there, he felt complete, with a purpose. Michael's hand brushed over the dash in a gesture of confidence. Switching to manual, he gave himself to his driver. 

Dropping the car into gear, Michael floored the accelerator, spinning the tyres, fish tailing the back end as they approached the test course. Michael's hands felt so familiar, so sure on the steering wheel. Together they would do this. Concentrating on the pylons, Kitt began the calculations that would allow them to run cleanly through. He knew Michael, and Michael knew him. Together *they* controlled the car. Kitt felt a the exhilaration as they slid, speeding between the cones. Michael shouting in enthusiasm as Kitt compensated for an over steer. The white fence no longer looked so intimidating. He felt Michael's hand shift as he reached for the turbo boost. By the time he felt the finger on the button, Kitt knew they were going to make it. Launching, Michael whooped in childlike glee as Kitt soared over the object.


End file.
